


strawberry blonde.

by vanberry (mochajens)



Series: dream dress. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: -ish?, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Crack Treated Seriously, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Song: Strawberry Blonde (mitski), Songfic, but its there, dream isn't a youtuber, dream wears a dress, george is a huge simp here, it doesn't play that big of a part?, ngl thats mostly my motivation, sapnap appears for a few segments, so not that much sapnap :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochajens/pseuds/vanberry
Summary: "stop editing, your fans can deal without you for a bit. but i can't."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream dress. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894831
Comments: 21
Kudos: 247





	strawberry blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, if anyone, anyone at all in this fic shows discomfort about this fic, i'll take this down, immediately.  
> second, don't force this ship on dream & george, y'all should be mature & know that.  
> third, i really, really don't know why i wrote or even decided to post this.  
> fourth, this is written by an aro/ace dummy. i'm so sorry, i don't know love/pining works :(  
> lastly, i actually might turn this into a series, i'm sorry.

**_i love everybody because i love you,_ **  
  
"george, c'mon! let's take a stroll together!" dream pulls slightly on george's arm and he knows he can't resist the man any longer. "you've been cooped up in this room after recording! get some fresh air!" george could practically see the pout on the pink, strawberry lips and he starts to ache once again.

ache, that's all that he could do. he couldn't pursue anything nor do anything but ache. ache for the sweetest strawberry around. ache for the dream-filled shortcake. ache for a strawberry blonde.

a huff was his only warning when a pair of lips met his blushing cheeks. george's eyes widened and it felt as if he could do anything. his head snapped towards dream and the piercing question on his tongue disappeared when he saw the sweetest smile he's ever seen.

"stop editing, your fans can deal without you for a bit. but i can't."

**_when you stood up, walked away, barefoot,_ **

the fluffiest clouds he's ever seen was the next thing he knew and he knows that dream dragged him out again. he looks to his right and he sees the dream-filled boy gazing up in the sky. "take a picture, it'll last longer," mirth filled eyes met his pining ones and he couldn't help but wonder. _how can you not see me?_ "you're such a brat."

a wheeze came after his joke and a rustle came after. he looks to his side and he sees dream laying down his stomach and his head on top of his hands. "you love me though." _i can't lie, i do._ "are you sure that isn't you?"

dream laughs and rolls back down on the grass. "look up, that cloud kinda looks like you," george looks up, trying to find any cloud that could've reminded dream of him. after a while of looking, he couldn't find anything. "are you seeing things? i can't even see anything." dream huffs and stood up, walking towards the tree near them and points up.

"i thought you were colorblind, not blind! look here!"

**_and the grass where you lay, left a bed in your shape,_ **

the wind caressed the strawberry blonde's figure, making his white sundress sway as if they were in a waltz. the light from the sun bathes him in a soft glow and it was as if he had a halo around him. gold meets bronze and he thinks for a second longer than usual, _pretty._

"-ge! are you looking up?" george shakes himself out of his aching another time and he sees dream with furrowed brows, cocked head, and a confused frown. _i want to kiss you so bad, please let me._ "ah, yeah, was thinking about when i'll be able to upload the video again."

dream lowers his finger and walks towards him. he puts out a pinky and he looks george straight in the eyes. "why don't you make a promise with me?" _why don't you stop making me fall in love with you?_ "promise? what? is it to love you forever or something?"

**_i looked over it, and i ached._ **

_wait, what did i just say?!_ the panic raised within the colorblind man, he could've accidentally confessed to the strawberry blonde. dream stayed silent as if he was processing the blurted out confession. after a few tense seconds, dream threw his head back and laughed. it had both relieved and hurt george, dream didn't take it seriously, but _dream didn't take it seriously_.

"no, i know you already do that. what i want you to promise is to not think about your fans when you're with me. you're always so stressed about them and i want our time to be filled with good memories. will you allow me to be selfish like that?"

 _i_ _want you to be selfish with me forever, not just now._ instead of replying, george takes out his pinky and wraps it around dream's. "i promise." _let me be selfish too._

**_i love everybody because i love you,_ **

"do you have a girlfriend? or perhaps a boyfriend?" the text-to-speech voice was playing in the background as george jumped around in the nether. he was in a new survival world and was playing with sapnap, nothing too extreme. it was a fourty-two dollar donation so it was a given that he needed to answer it. "girlfriend? no, i'm single."

 _"_ what about a boyfriend?" sapnap had jumped into the conversation as he overtakes george in the nether. "just sayin' that you never answered if you had a boyfriend." george laughs as he continues to jump in the nether. they were both trying to find a nether fortress, but with the new update, things were a bit harder.

"no, i don't have-" _ding!_

**_i don't need the city, and i don't need proof,_ **

"oooo, who texted you, george? your boyfriend?" _god, you don't know how much i wish it was._ it had turned out to be dream, asking if he was free in a few hours. george could feel the smile growing on his face. "shut up, sapnap! it's just a friend." sapnap giggled and george rolled his eyes, knowing full well how stubborn sapnap is.

"a boyfriend? or a girlfriend?" george hit sapnap towards the edge and that made him stop and scream instead. "george! you almost killed me, what the hell?" george laughed and excused himself to answer dream.

 _ **dream**_ : are you free later? kinda wanna hangout with you

 _ **george**_ : yeah, im free at 4

 _ **george**_ : im streaming right now so i need to go now

 _ **dream**_ : oh, yeah, of course! good luck, see you later!

**_all i need, darling, is a life in your shape,_ **

george ended his stream earlier than expected due to personal reasons. of course, this had led sapnap to tease george that he had a date. _twitter would have a field day with that._ the real reason why george had ended the stream earlier than normal was to ready himself for the hangout. every hangout made george feel as if it was a date, but he knew it would never be. but that doesn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.

finishing up his outfit, he grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around his neck. the season was colder than normal and even though he was warm in his clothes, it wouldn't hurt to have another layer. he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

a knock on the door was his cue to start on the sweet day awaiting him. he opens the door and the day brightened for him.

 _**i picture it, soft, and i ache.** _

"hi! are you ready?" dream was wearing the color that represented him most, yellow. he wasn't exactly sure if it was yellow, but either way, dream would look pretty in any color. "yeah, i'm ready, but what color are you wearing now?" dream walks back and lets george lock his door. "yellow! it's one of the colors you can see fully right?"

"yeah, i just wasn't sure if it was green or yellow." dream hums and as soon as george locks up the place, he drags him far out by his home. "hey, hey! what's the rush for?" george doesn't really mind dream dragging him out, but he would be lying if he wasn't curious.

"you'll see! plus you're so slow!" a giggle came after and george was stuck seeing dream's back and windswept hair. before meeting dream, george thought that pining was painful. it was unrequited love, it was surely going to be the worst thing ever, right? but when he met dream, it was simultaneously the best and worst feeling he's ever felt.

**_look at you, strawberry blonde._ **

pining for dream was his own personal drug. he drowned in it every single day but he wasn't supposed to. wasn't supposed to feel the butterflies circling his stomach. wasn't supposed to feel so helpless in front of a smile. wasn't supposed to feel life at its fullest. and really, he preferred to feel than to be practical.

"alright, i can't... really drive, you know this, so, uh..." _how cute._ instead of continuing, dream opens the driver's seat with a flourish and he looks at him with his irresistible bashful smile. the next thing he knew, he was driving by city buildings. "this was supposed to be a surprise where i drive you there and you get surprised and all, but..."

"yeah, i know, you never learned how to drive."

**_reach out the car window, trying to hold the wind,_ **

soon after a while of driving, they were by an open field. "oh, we're almost there!" dream opens up a window and then he shoves his hand outside the car. george was sure dream was grinning right now. one thing he knew (and by proxy, loved) was that the blonde loved nature and everything about it. "ah, the wind!" dream let out an elated giggle and put out his head to feel the air.

george sneaks a glance at dream's face and he was right. dream had closed his eyes and grinned widely as he felt the fresh air. "you really love nature, don't you?" dream stops what he was doing for a bit to smile sheepishly at george. "you know me so well."

george chuckles and his eyes return to road. but of course, he can't help but gaze at a content dream more than once. it wasn't rare, but he loved every second of it.

**_you tell me you love her; i give you a grin,_ **

"so, how is he?" george doesn't hate the man. he really doesn't, but just saying his name brings somewhat of a bad feeling that's close to... envy? jealousy? he isn't sure, all he knows he isn't pleased, at all. "ah, isaiah? he's still as handsome as ever!" dream lets out a dreamy sigh, it fits him, but, george wanted the dreamy sigh to be for him. _why did i even ask about him? i knew i would regret it._

"will you... confess to him soon?" _take your own advice, dumbass._ dream turns silent and he worries if he overstepped his boundary. "i- i mean, it's not a bad thing, it's just... you seem to love him so much."

"i... i don't know. i don't know if i'll confess or not. but," dream looks away from the open window and he looks at george. george's eyes decide dream was worth more than the road and he looks at him as well. "...but i do know that we're near the destination." _oh._

**_oh, all i ever wanted was a life in your shape,_ **

george continued to drive, drowning in his own thoughts while dream was back in his own lively world. it was silent, something that unnerved george. dream would normally talk about everything and nothing at the same time whenever the silence started to take shape. but for once, dream stayed silent. _what is he thinking about?_

dream was unpredictable, reckless. he saw it in the way he lived, in the way he talked, in the way he dragged george out of his bubble and into the world. he was reckless for sure, but he was living life. and with that, george wanted to follow this bright, jolly boy into the best life. george smiles slightly at the thought and started to hum a song as he drove.

"what're you so happy for? you're humming and everything," dream looks away from the window and smiles when he sees george look at him. "oh, it's nothing special. just thought of something really, really good."

**_so i follow the white lines, follow the white lines,_ **

"is it really, really good? like really, really good?" george laughed at his friend's antics, but he nodded after. "yeah, it's really, really, really good. it's really good, i swear." dream laughs and really, that was what he was after. "if it's really, really, really, really, as in, really good, why don't you tell me?" _god, we're both so stupid._

"hm, i don't think you can handle this really, really, really-" dream threw his head back and laughed as if he was high on life. "oh- oh my god-, stop it!" george's grin grew wider when dream started to wheeze, sounding almost he was a dolphin rather than laughter. "but it's really, really, really-"

"stop it! i swear! you're so stupid!"

**_keep my eyes on the road as i ache._ **

"okay, okay, i'll stop, i understand you can't handle this really, really-" george laughed as dream shot up his hand to cover his mouth. "stop it! seriously!" dream whined as george brought up his two hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "you're lucky we're here or else i would make you turn this car back."

 _wait, we're here?_ "yeah, idiot. didn't you hear the gps?" dream snorts and then he jumps out of the car to stand his point. george was going to open the door to let himself out, but it had turned out dream had the same idea. "what a gentleman," george teases as he gets out of the car. "you know me, i'm a people killer."

"shut up, you don't even know what that means." dream gasps loudly as he closed the door. "you wound me so, george. for your punishment, you have to wear this!" dream brings out a blindfold from... his pockets? george wasn't sure how it got there, but he wasn't going to ask either way. "a blindfold? seriously?"

**_look at you, strawberry blond, fields rolling on,_ **

"c'mon, it's a punishment!" _this punishment is pretty tame. what are you planning?_ it had seemed that george had said his thoughts out loud because dream huffs and ties the blindfold on his eyes. "i'm not planning anything! you're so distrustful towards me, i'm going to cry."

"i don't remember agreeing to the blindfold?" george asks as dream finishes up tying it up. though it was obvious that george would let dream do anything he pleased, he still had to show some argument. "oh, shut it, george. you'll love it." george sighs, but he lets himself be dragged around by dream.

**_i love it when you call my name,_ **

the crinkle of the grass underneath him and the blowing wind were the only things he could hear. ever so often, he'd hear a giggle or two from dream which had heightened his curiosity a lot. "are you sure you're not dragging me to a deserted cabin in the woods?" george knew dream would never do that, but it wouldn't hurt to get affirmation. "no, do you want me to?"

"but if you want me to, i think i'll do that next time." dream stopped moving and the hand around his wrist was gone. "we're here!" george could only see darkness earlier but as dream's hands moved towards his blindfold and took it off gently, a picnic place was what he saw. "a picnic?"

"not just any picnic! it's our friendship anniversary picnic!"

**_can you hear the bumblebees swarm?_ **

"don't tell me you forgot, george!" dream laughs as he pats george's back to move forward into the picnic. george's feet start to understand the signal and move forwards. "i just... how long did it take you to set this all up?" george was amazed by the sight. a checkered red and white blanket was laid down on the ground and there was a big picnic basket by the side. instead of replying, dream only chuckles and pulls him down onto the blanket.

"c'mon, i know i'm great and all, but i'm starving! let's eat first!" dream whined as he grabbed the basket by the side. george rolled his eyes and decided to make dream suffer a bit more. "oh, george~" dream called out, dragging the 'e' to call for his attention. "look what i have~"

"mmm, a very, very, delicious apple pie~! i wonder who can eat it?" george felt his eyes look towards dream and he sees that the apple pie was his favorite one. it was delicious and filling in every way and it had the added bonus of being baked by dream. "ah, i don't really like apple pie and you don't either, right? well, i guess it just has to be thrown away, what a sha-"

**_watching your arm,_ **

"i didn't say anything! god, you're so stupid. why am i even friends with you?" george knew none of what he was saying was true and neither did dream. they were best friends and nothing or no one can change that. george grabs the pie from dream and places it down carefully. dream pulls out everything they like from the basket. _you're so considerate._

"how many things did you prepare?" george asks as he looks at dream bringing out even more containers. "not that much actually, they're mostly just empty containers because i..." dream mutters the next few words, so george couldn't hear it at all. "what?" dream mutters his reply again and he starts to focus on taking out the containers. "c'mon, dream, you can tell me."

"...i forgot to fill them up." george laughs, bright and joyous as always when dream was near. "shut up!" dream starts to blush and he starts to busy himself by finishing up on the basket. "it's alright, dream. you got out favorites here anyway." _plus you're so cute, how can i get mad?_

**_i love it when you look my way._ **

"oh, then, let's dig in!" dream puts away the basket as george grabs a plate to put his apple pie on. "really, george? you're starting with that?" dream giggles as he grabs a few strawberries to pop into his mouth. "yeah? what's the problem? i'm not shaming you for only eating strawberries."

dream rolls his eyes fondly but doesn't talk any further. george shrugs and takes a bite from the apple pie. "dude, marry me. i swear, i'll be the best husband you'll ever have." dream laughs his iconic laugh and he looks at george. "stay still. i'm analyzing you."

golden eyes looks around george's face, starting from his eyes down to his mouth. either way, george gets to see the gold and he's content with that anyway. "according to my analysis, you're an idiot. so i'm saying no to your proposal." dream had a poker face during this, but both of them burst out in laughter after a while. _i love spending time with you so, so much._

**_look at you, strawberry blond, fields rolling on,_ **

dream takes out his phone and starts to fiddle it, most likely searching for something. george tries to take a peek by scooting closer to dream, but he hears the movement and scoots away. dream shoots him a playful glare and george puts up his hands in a sign of surrender. though he was still skeptical of george, he shoots him one last glare and goes back to fiddling with his phone. _is he texting isaiah right now?_

the thought made george a bit upset, shovelling down his apple pie harshly than before. _what does he have that i don't?_ george's anger was soon washed away when he heard the first few notes of his favorite song. he looks at dream who's standing up and offering him to dance with him. _well, isaiah doesn't have this now._

george grabs dream's hand and he's standing up, dancing as silly as possible. it was an impromptu silly dance competition, but george loved every second of it. "there's no way you can beat this!" george starts to shake his body violently, making dream stop and laugh at the ridiciousness of it all. "idiot. you're just making a fool of yourself!" _if being a fool is what makes you laugh, then so be it._

**_i love it when you call my name,_ **

there's several things george loves about dream. he loves his free spirit, never held back by anything. he loves his compassion towards others, ready to give a helping hand to those in need. he loves, most of all, he loves the way his name rolls off his tongue.

he loves the way he holds the 'e' in his name when he wants his attention. he loves the way he shouts it when he's excited. he loves the way he whispers it at night, bidding him a good rest. he loves it in this moment and every moment before and after that. "george!"

"george! do you want more apple pie? or can i eat this?"

**_can you hear the bumblebees swarm?_ **

george decided to give the pie to dream, after all, he was the one who made it. besides, george had too much apple pie anyway. as dream munched on the remaining apple pie, he looks out to the distance. not thinking about anything special, he admires his surroundings to the best of his ability. his eyes look on, not focusing on anything until he sees something blue in his range of sight.

he's entranced by the color, its vibrancy giving a change of pace in his yellow, dull surroundings. it reminds him of dream and right there and then, he thinks it's his favorite flower. he stands up from where he sat and he hears dream asking him a question. _most likely about what i'm doing._ "i'll tell you in a bit, just eat your pie."

george doesn't wait for an affirmation as he leans forward to grab the blue flowers in a fast motion. he walks back, hiding the flower from dream. it was a surprise, so it had to be hidden. "oh, hey, you're back. what did you do?" george smiles and puts the flower he picked on top of dream's ear. "it reminded me of you or something. do what you want with it."

**_watching your arm,_ **

for a while, dream is silent. silence for dream went in two ways, one was good and the other was bad. george, being himself, takes it in a bad way and babbles on as he tries to grab the flower from dream. "that was stupid, right? yeah, i'll get rid of that now. just give it to me-" dream avoids his approaches and holds his wrists steady. "hey! back off! this is mine, you gave it to me! no take-backs!"

dream lets go of his wrists with a huff and fixed the flower on his ear. he continues munching on the apple pie, his posture as relaxed as ever and a smile etched on his face. george blinks, trying to figure out what just happened. after a while, he decides against thinking about it and just grabs a sandwich from a container.

it was better than doing nothing, but he can't help but wonder why dream did that.

**_i love it when you look my way._ **

they were both finished eating, only deciding to stay a bit longer to take in the view. after all, it wasn't often that george would have enough time to take a break when his channel kept blowing up. spending time with dream was an oasis, mostly. he loved his fans, he really did, but dream is special for him. he doesn't talk about him to anyone, scared that someone might steal him from him. scared about what might his fans do to him.

"what are you thinking about?" dream's face popped out in front of him and he's awfully close. george scoots back a bit, but not too much. "are you thinking about your fans again? you promised!" dream pouts, brows furrowed and george can feel his thoughts melt away. _you do that a lot to me._

after a while of staring, dream's pouty expression faded away and was replaced by his resting face. _i want to kiss you, right now._ "then do it." george's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he finally realized what he just did. "you won't do it? fine. i'll do it myself." george's mind was racing and dream's face was getting closer and closer. one word struck his mind and it hit him like a truck, _isaiah._

**_isaiah, isaiah, isaiah,_ **

"wait, wait, wait!" dream immediately backed away from george. dream looked over him, trying to figure out what he did wrong. "what's wrong? did i hurt you? or do you not like me?" the sudden attack of questions made george's head spin, but he had to ask the most important question of all. "what about isaiah?"

instead of replying, dream threw his head back once again and laughed. george looked around the place, trying to figure out anything that would make dream laugh in such a serious situation. "stop laughing! i'm serious!" the panic in his voice was evident, because dream stopped laughing and scooted over to george. "sorry. sorry for laughing."

"just... what about isaiah?" dream smiles slightly and places his forehead against george's. "idiot. isaiah is you. i thought you knew?"

**_isaiah, isaiah, isaiah._ **

"idiot. i was pining for you and i thought you were pining for someone else but it turns out to be me. what is this? a romance movie?" dream giggles, whether it was from giddiness or from his joke, he doesn't know. he just loves the sound of it either way. "you're so dumb, clearly, i'm the brain in this relationship." dream's lips move closer to george's and he can't bring himself to deny him.

"not my fault you chose such an idiotic name," george breathed out, his lips closing in; making his own move forward. "really not my fault." dream lets out a small chuckle and comes closer. "i dropped every hint, mind you." george lets out a chuckle of his own and meets dream in the middle. he sees dream's face and the vibrant blue hue of the flower on his ear. he closes his eyes and he can't see anything, he can only taste and smell strawberries.

_i can live with that forever._

**Author's Note:**

> well. that was a ride, wasn't it?  
> that fic had a diff planned angsty ending,  
> but eh, i thought i'd spare myself from writing it.


End file.
